


Christmas Gift

by SenkiroWolf



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Fluff, Ice Skating, Light Smut, Mistletoe, Other, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 16:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17083565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenkiroWolf/pseuds/SenkiroWolf
Summary: Venom wants to surprise Eddie with a gift. He loves both of them.





	Christmas Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saijahrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saijahrose/gifts).



> Happy Holidays! I hope you enjoy this! Sorry it's short. But I hope you enjoy it anyway!

Eddie rang the doorbell and fixed the stupid Santa hat in his head that Venom had insisted they wear. The symbiote had been watching way too many Christmas Hallmark movies...

Anne opened the door and smiled. “Merry Christmas Eddie! And Venom of course.” She chuckled as a gooey head popped up from the man's shoulder.

The symbiote’s host shuffled in and gave Anne a small half hug. “Hey Annie. Merry Christmas to you too. Where's Dan?”

“He's in the kitchen preparing the ham.” She shut the door and led Eddie to the living room that was decorated to the nines. “So how have you two been? We haven't talked much lately.”

Eddie set a present down on the coffee table. “It's been good. V and I have been busy doing some stories for the job.” He nodded to himself, playing with one of his bracelets.

“No eating people right?” She grimaced.

“Course not.” Eddie lied easily, not convincing Anne one bit.

Venom was quiet, which was so uncharacteristic for the symbiote.

Anne got up to help Dan with setting the food. Eddie watched them pause to smooch under the mistletoe.

**“Eddie. That's mistletoe.”**

“Yeah it is. So?” The human felt the alien equivalent of a sigh and grumble before he was on his feet, walking towards the offending plant sprig. “Whoa! V, what are you doing?”

Eddie was now standing under the mistletoe with Venom hovering in front of his face. **“Kiss, Eddie. We are under the mistletoe so we must kiss.”**

The human man was flustered and bit his lip. “Fine. But only a small one.”

Venom grinned wide and brought their mouth to Eddie's. It definitely was not a small kiss. Venom's tongue slipped into his host's mouth and the human moaned softly, unable to resist kissing the alien back.

“Ahem.” Anne was standing in the kitchen doorway with a stupid grin on her face. “Dinnertime, love birds.”

Eddie ignored Venom in his head as he shuffled after Anne. He was red-faced and flustered having been caught with a very long tongue down his throat.

The table was set beautifully, mostly Dan’s work as they found out. And he’d been considerate enough to give Eddie's spot two plates. One for him, and one for his symbiote.

The dinner was nice, the humans talking about normal things, with Venom jumping in and asking questions every so often. It wasn't long before Venom and Eddie were saying their farewells to Anne and Dan.

“So did you get me anything for Christmas big guy?” Eddie joked.

**“Yes.”**

“What?! When?”

**“Don't look Eddie. It's a secret.”**

The man sighed and let Venom take over and lead them to wherever their surprise was. After about twenty minutes, the symbiote spoke. **“Can look now Eddie.”**

Eddie gasped audibly as his eyes fluttered open. They were in an ice rink, decorated in gleaming white and blue lights for the holidays. The ice was shiny and new-looking, and there was no one in sight. “V? Did you break into this place?

A long pause. **“Maybe.”**

A loud and jovial laugh came from the human. “Come here.” Venom's head snaked out along with most of his upper body. “Thanks, V.” He gave the symbiote a kiss between the eyes and a soft peck on the teeth before running to get some skates.

**“What about my present Eddie?”**

“Oh shush. You already know I got you a five pound hunk of chocolate.”

Venom pouted, wanting that chocolate immediately.

The pair was silent as Eddie slid around the rink, humming softly. “I haven't done this since I was a kid.”

**“We know.” Eddie hummed, feeling fingers tangle with his own.**

“Hey V? Thanks. For everything. I'm glad I met you.” Eddie gently squeezed the fingers.

**“We are glad we met you as well Eddie. Love you.” They squeezed Eddie's hand back.**

“Love you too, big guy.”

The pair continued to slide around the rink, up until they risked getting caught. Once home they curled up on the couch and watched more shitty Christmas movies while Venom ate his present.

**“Eddie? Still hungry.”**

“Dude, you just ate five pounds of chocolate. What more do you want?” The human rubbed his face and looked at his parasite’s head. 

**“Hungry for you Eddie.”**

There was silence for a good couple moments.

“Holy fuck, we are done with these trashy, shitty, romance Christmas movies.” Eddie grabbed the remote and pressed the power button. 

**“Eddie.”** The symbiote materialized the top half of their body. **“We want to give you another present.”**

Eddie flushed. “V? You don't really mean sex do you?” 

**“We do. Eddie...do you not want to?”**

The human wanted to say no, but he knew he'd be lying. “I do.” He whispered.

Venom rumbled and licked their human's face, taking that as permission. **“Want to give Eddie the best present.”** Small tendrils wrapped around their host and tugged off each piece of clothing slowly. 

Eddie reached up and grabbed Venom's face, kissing along his long pointed teeth before a tongue pushed into his mouth.

Tendrils traced the veins along Eddie's skin from his feet up to his chest. “Whoa.” It looked like intricate artwork from his view. “V? Where did you get this idea?” 

**“Yours and Anne’s memories...also porn.”** Eddie let out a loud laugh and shook his head. 

“Okay, seriously? What don't you watch when I'm asleep?” The man's breath hitched as he felt a thin tendril push along his ass and quickly inside of him, ripping a moan deep from his throat.

**“Don't watch things that are _ours_ to watch together.”** Venom licked up Eddie's chest and wrapped his tongue loosely around Eddie's throat. 

“That's gay as fuck man.” But Venom could feel the affection running through his host as he spoke. The symbiote just rumbled in Eddie's head and stretched his human slowly, teasingly.

It wasn't long before the alien had Eddie stretching like he did yoga regularly and fucking him in the most adventurous positions he ever had before. 

Eddie panted heavily as his ass was fucked into mercilessly, his cock and nipples teased and his mouth full of tongue. It was easily the best sex he had ever fucking had. Sweat soaked the sheets as Venom finally allowed his host to come all over. 

It didn't take long for Eddie to fall asleep, but Venom didn't mind. He deposited his host into bed and licked his nose. **“Merry Christmas Eddie.”**


End file.
